All Is Not As It Seems
by Wings of Speed
Summary: Just an author's note
1. Default Chapter

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : I no own…wish I did, but alas, I don't.

A/N : Although this is not my first fic, it is my first So Weird fic so please be kind and keep that in mind when reviewing. I was debating whether or not to put this up, I don't know how good it is or if anyone will actually like it. Plus I'm not sure exactly how in character it will be compared to the show…it's always hard to keep a fic true to the show, I hope I did all right. I trust you'll tell me if I did or didn't in a review…but be kind to me. If you feel like flaming me, fine, but I must warn you, they will be fed to my pet dragon Silvara. Nice reviews are appreciated.

Summary : After a terrible car accident, the lives of the Phillips family and their friends are drastically changed. Can the intervention of mythological creatures return their lives to a semblance of what it once was?

**__**

SO WEIRD

ALL IS NOT AS IT SEEMS

Chapter 1 : The Call

Long ago and far away in a forgotten time, the unicorn stood alone, the source of mythical rhyme. 

Our guardian, the ever patient, elusive unicorn, bursts from the darkness, starlight shooting from his horn. 

He is the keeper of the silent unknown, a candle in the dark, harbored at the worlds edge, seldom earthbound will he embark. 

In his presence the past and the future become one, purity he protects and in his presence evil is undone. 

The unicorn is an honorable beast, who deserves admiration, he is the worlds balance and watches over man and Nation. 

The unicorn past and present, our life long friend, as our dreams are eternal so is he

The phone rang, its shrill sound echoing through the apparently empty house. Fiona Phillips ran out of her room, slipping across the bare floor in her stocking feet. Flying down the stairs, careful so as not to fall, she ran into the living room and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she said breathlessly.

Soft laughter came from the other end, "You sound out of breath. What did you do, run to get the phone?"

"You could say that," Fi answered. "How much longer till you get here?"

There was a brief pause, "About another two or three hours," came the reply.

"Good, I can't wait," Fi said excitedly.

"So, how is everyone?" the voice asked.

"Fine, mom asked about you the other day, it took all of my will power not to tell her you were coming for a visit." Fi answered.

"So then you haven't told anyone?"

"Nope, it'll be a surprise, just like we planned." Fi answered.

"Good," there was that brief pause again, "So, how is everyone else?"

"Ok, Jack's been studying like usual. You'd think he wasn't on break from college the way he's studying," Fi said while laughing.

"Same old Jack huh? How's school going for you?" Sudden change of subject, Fi wondered what that was all about.

"Ok," Fi answered, but there was more to it and the person on the other end of the line could tell.

"And?"

"Well, I missed the last week before vacation started," Fi answered.

"What? Why?" the person asked, the concern apparent in the voice. "Did _something_ happen?" The emphasis on 'something' wasn't lost on Fi.

"Nothing like that, I was sick, that's all. I had a bad case of the flu."

"Oh…yuck, make sure you stay away from me then. I can't afford to catch something like that. My lessons would suffer immensely."

"Don't worry, I'm out of the contagious stage," Fi said. "Besides, I'm feeling a lot better now." She paused momentarily, "Where are you at now?"

"State-wise, I'm not sure," the voice began.

"You don't even know what state you're in?" Fi asked, dumbfounded.

"I've passed through so many of them, I lost count. I'm on route 181 at the moment though."

"Two or three more hours you said?"

"Yeah," came the reply.

"No one's home right now, but they should all be back by the time you get here," Fi said, growing excited once again. "I can't wait, it'll be nice to have you back again."

"Remember though, it's only for a few weeks."

"I know."

There was a beeping from the other end, "Uh oh, phones about to go dead. I'm going to plug it in to recharge, I'll call you back later, once I'm a little closer."

"Ok, talk to you then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye," there was a click and the line went dead. Fi put the phone back on the cradle and returned to her room. "I can't wait," she said softly to herself. "This will be a nice Christmas surprise for everyone."

__

The poem used I found on a site dedicated to Unicorns, I can't remember the name of the site at the moment, but I just wanted to point out that it doesn't belong to me. The Unicorn will have significance later on in the story, just thought I should point that out too, just in case you're confused as to why there's a poem about them and yet they're not mentioned. If you like this so far, let me know by reviewing, if not, then I won't continue it.


	2. Turn Into Tragedy

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : I am in no way associated with So Weird, though I wish I were!

A/N : The accident will happen in this chapter, pay close attention, and the identity of the mystery caller will be revealed. The first of the mythological animals will make its appearance in this chapter, as will another one, but you'll have to carefully read in between the lines to discover which creature the second one is.

Summary : After a terrible car accident, the lives of the Phillips family and their friends are drastically changed. Can the intervention of mythological creatures return their lives to a semblance of what it once was?

**__**

SO WEIRD

ALL IS NOT AS IT SEEMS

Chapter 1 : Turn into Tragedy

There once was a land where mermaids sing, and man-eating dragons breathe fire. 

Where Unicorns used to run on the wind, and a magician didn't need a squire. 

Where centaurs ruled almost supreme, and Pan's kin would tend the flock. 

Where Pegasus would dance on the clouds, and the most powerful bird was a roc. 

A magical land where good was the silent hand that held the destinies of all. 

But one-day evil powers took over, if you are to save the land you can't stall. 

To save the land you must keep the land in your imagination heart and soul, to call upon 

that strength to save its extinction and to keep it as a whole. 

Twilight was just beginning to fall, and the first star of the night made its appearance, twinkling brilliantly in the darkening sky. There was not a single cloud to mar the breathtaking visage of the sky that night, but danger lay in waiting.

The deep blue car, looking almost purple in the fading light, continued onward in its endless coarse, the roadway winding in the distance before it. To the right ran guard rails, a few feet beyond the land dropped off in an endless void of nothing, meeting the crashing waves of the ocean. And the ocean was a siren, calling to the souls of the lost and the forgotten, but the driver heard none of this, or if she did, she paid it no mind.

She glanced over at the cell phone sitting on the blue fabric of the passenger seat and reached for it. Picking the small device up, she glanced quickly at the charging icon, "Almost done," she said softly to herself. Returning her eyes to the road, she glanced up at the quickly darkening sky. "I guess I was wrong on the time," she said to no one in particular. "That detour didn't help much." She had gotten off at the wrong exit and it had been 50 miles before she had realized her mistake.

"Talk about a blond moment," she laughed at herself, "Fi will never let me live that one down."

How, you may ask, can one make such a huge mistake and not notice it? How can you take the wrong exit and not realize it until 50 miles later? It's easy when other forces are at work, someone wanted her on the coastline roadway, wanted her where she wasn't suppose to be. She wouldn't know this till it was to late…and she was out of the way when her friends would need her help the most.

She touched a button on the radio, changing radio stations, the previous one was becoming staticky. A song she had never heard before came over the speakers and she felt a sudden sense of foreboding while at the same time a sense of absolute peace. Strange to feel such opposite emotions at the same time.

When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain, 

and the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain, 

in the shadow of the forest, though she may be old and worn, 

they will stare, unbelieving, at the Last Unicorn. 

When the first breathe of winter, though the flowers is icing, 

and you look to the north, and the pale moon is rising, 

and it seems like all is dying, and would leave the world to mourn. 

In the distance, hear the laughter, of the Last Unicorn, 

I'm alive...I'm alive... 

When the last moon is cast, over the last star of morning, 

and the future has past without even a last desperate warning, 

then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is formed. 

Look and see her, how she sparkles, it's the Last Unicorn. 

I'm alive...I'm alive...

She shook her head to clear it and noticed that clouds now marred the once clear sky. "Where did they come from?" She asked herself softly. Goosebumps suddenly appeared on her bare skin, but it was not from the cool wind blowing past her, for the air was warm. A chill ran up her back and something told her that something just wasn't right. 

She was just about to pull over to the side of the road when she noticed headlights in her rearview mirror that hadn't been there a moment before. _Now would not be a good time to pull over, _she told herself.

High above, overhead, she heard the shrill call of a seagull, but it sounded like it was right in the car with her. She looked up and noticed that the moon way trying to peek out between the dark gray clouds of the night and the seagull's wings turned molten silver in the rays that did pass between the clouds.

She continued on a little further, the car behind her neither gaining nor loosing the distance between them. It seemed weird to her, especially with the way it had come out of nowhere. _Weird? That's not weird, _her mind said to her. _Weird is all the things you've seen when you were on tour with Molly, Jack, Clu and the rest. That was weird, this is just something normal._

Hmmm, maybe you're right, she answered herself. _I'm just worrying over nothing. Besides, if it was something deadly or dangerous, the panther would be here. _With that said, she put herself at ease. If there was anything to worry about, she'd get a warning from her spirit animal, and as of yet, he had made no appearance. 

She turned the radio up a notch more and continued on her way, putting her worries aside. There was nothing to worry about anyways.

"I'll travel to the next town, find a hotel and call Fi from there and let her know I won't make it till sometime in the morning or early afternoon. That way she won't worry." She said to herself.

There was a sudden shifting in the shadows of the forest that lined the other side of the road and she watched as a white horse walked slowly out onto the road right in front of her. It was that moment that the moon broke free of the clouds and its pale white light poured down on the earth below. Golden hair turned into molten gold in the moonlight and light bounced from the horn like a prism, the light refracting into a billion bright colors. 

The Unicorn turned and stared straight at her, its pale blue eyes connecting with hers and in that moment she saw her destiny…and her death.

Screaming, she violently jerked the car to the right and felt the impact as it crashed through the metal barrier of the guardrails. Then she was free falling, looking straight down into the molten silver surface of the ocean.

Moonlight flashed off of a pair of wings circling high above, they glistened silver in the light, appearing to dance on the clouds, then disappeared.

The seagull cried once more then headed out over the ocean, not caring about the tragedy he had witnessed that night.

__

This is how I'm to die? She thought to herself just before the car crashed into the surging waves of the unrelenting ocean. Annie Thelen's car sunk to the bottom of the ocean floor, and just above it, the ocean returned to its calm demeanor as if nothing had happened at all.

__

Well, what do you think? No, I'm not an Annie hater, I want to clear that up before anyone starts either praising or flaming me for killing her. Annie is by no means gone in this fic, it's just it's not her destiny to fight the approaching evil with Fi and the others, her part in this story is something much different. She'll make her appearance again later. Let me know what you think.

The poem in the beginning was taken from The Pure Illusions Websites, and I didn't have permission so just in case by some infinitely impossible chance the owners of the Website should read this and see the poems, I'm sorry. You're getting credited with the poems, they are not mine. And the song used is from the movie 'The Last Unicorn', again I didn't have permission to use the song either.

Review, let me know what you think. Oh, by the way, can you guess what the second mythological creature was?

Thank you to bubble-of-babble34 and Anne Bowman for reviewing. Hope to see more reviews from you guys and a bunch of others!


	3. The News

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : In the previous chapters.

Summary : Just one phone call can change your entire life, especially if that call concerns a death.

__ ****

SO WEIRD

ALL IS NOT AS IT SEEMS

Chapter 3 : The News

Fiona glanced at the clock for the fifteenth time within as many minutes then glanced at the watch on her wrist, wondering if both were set at the wrong time. Her mother looked at her curiously. "Something wrong Baby?" Molly Phillips asked as she took that's night dinner of roast lamb out of the oven. 

The smell of the tender meat wafted through the kitchen, causing Fi's mouth to water. "No…um, yeah, I guess you could say that," Fi answered as she stared at the tempting lamb. She watched as her mother stuck the steaming lamb on the counter and turned to the stove to check on the vegetables. "I was expecting a call, but the person hasn't called yet, and they should have called about an hour ago."

"It's getting kind of late, maybe they just forgot. I wouldn't worry about it." Molly said and turned her attention back to the lamb as the vegetables simmered on the burner. Then she looked up at Fi, "Why don't you give them a call?"

"Yeah," Fi answered as she grabbed the phone and walked into the living room. She quickly dialed Annie's cell phone number and waited for the other girl to pick up. It rang a couple of times then the voice mail picked up. She flopped down on the couch and blew out an exasperated sigh and waited for Annie's voice message to finish.

__

Hey there, Annie's voice said in its usual perky way, _It's Annie, I'm either away or doing something so just leave your message and I'll get back to you ASAP- _There was sudden static and a new voice came over the phone. _The customer you have called is either out of the area or their phone is turned off, please try again later._

Fi looked at the phone confusedly. "What in the hell?" She said softly, not understanding what that was all about. She clicked the phone off then turned it back on and tried again. _The number you have called is experiencing technical difficulties, please try again later. _

"Strange," Fi thought and clicked the phone off again.

Then the phone rang, making Fi jump a foot in the air. She quickly grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Fiona?" the voice on the other end asked. She didn't recognize the voice, but the person sounded like they were or had been crying.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling please?" She asked politely, curious about whom the mysterious caller was.

"It's Annie's mom, can I talk with your mother?" Annie's mom sounded upset, very upset.

"Yeah, just a second." Fi got up and walked into the kitchen, handing the phone to her mother. "Here, it's Annie's mom, she sounds pretty upset."

Molly wiped her hands on a towel and took the phone from her daughter. "Hello?" She said into the receiver. 

"Hello Molly," Karen Thelen responded. 

"It's good to hear from you, Karen. How's Annie doing?" Molly asked politely.

Even Fi standing a few feet from her mother could hear the woman on the other end break into loud sobs. _What on earth had happened? Maybe something is wrong with Annie's dad, _Fi wondered, but something told her that that wasn't the case.

"Karen? Karen, what happened?" Molly asked, trying to calm the other woman down. There was a brief pause that Fi could only figure was from the other woman talking, but she couldn't really hear what was being said. 

"I received a call from an officer…Annie's car went off a cliff. She's dead Molly." Karen's voice was heartbroken and she erupted into sobs again.

"Oh my God, are they sure?" Again there was a pause and Fi watched as a shocked look crossed her mother's face. It was something terrible Fi understood in one heartrending moment.

"They didn't find her body…they think it got washed away with the ocean current." Karen paused. "She was coming to spend Christmas with you guys. She and Fi had it all planned out, it was suppose to be a surprise."

"Oh my God Karen, I'm so sorry. I…I-Fi never said anything…I had no idea. How are you and Eric handling this?"

Fi's heart sank, she knew. Without being told, she knew. _Annie! _She silently cried, somehow her heart told her this all had to do with Annie.

"Eric still doesn't want to believe it's true. He keeps saying that if they didn't find the body there's a chance she's still alive." Karen paused, crying once more and tried to regain her composure. "She went over a hundred and some foot cliff Molly, there's no way she could've survived that. There's absolutely no way possible…Annie's gone."

"I'm so sorry…are you going to have a funeral?" Fi's eyes widened at the mention of this. Molly made a gesture telling Fi to keep quiet, she'd talk to her in a minute.

"Yes, it's going to be something small, for mainly family and friends. We'd greatly appreciate it if you and your kids could make it. Annie considered you her second family. And the Bell's too, Annie never stopped talking about their boys."

"We'll make it," Molly said. "I'll tell Irene and Ned just as soon as I see them. When will it be?"

"In four days, we're…well, I'm making the arrangements now. I'll call you later with the details and the name of the funeral parlor it'll be held at and of course the address."

"Thank you Karen. Again, I'm sorry. It just doesn't seem right, you're not suppose to outlive your children."

Fi felt tears sting her eyes at this…it couldn't be, but her heart was telling her it was already true. What she was thinking just couldn't be, she had to have heard wrong or misunderstood, something…anything! It just wasn't possible, this feeling had to be wrong. _I've already lost my father, you can't possible take one of my best friends from me too! _Fi silently screamed up toward the ceiling, hoping against all hope that someone would hear her.

"I know," Karen said quietly and paused briefly. "There's someone at the door, I have to go."

"All right. I'll talk to you later. You'll get through this Karen, both you and Eric. I know it seems hard to believe, but you will get through this."

"Thank you Molly. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," Molly said, then there was nothing but the dial tone so Molly clicked the phone off and returned it to its base.

"Mom, what happened?" Fi asked as soon as her mother returned from putting the phone on its base in the kitchen and walked back into the living room.

"Go get your brother Fi," Molly said.

"But Mom," Fi began.

"Fi, please, just go get your brother." Molly sighed, suddenly feeling emotionally drained. She still couldn't believe it, _Annie is dead…she is actually dead…_

Jack came down with Fi, grumbling about being disturbed when he had studying to do. "This had better be important," he said to his Mom as he and Fi walked into the kitchen.

"Sit down, the both of you," Molly ordered, gesturing toward the kitchen table and chairs.

Jack looked at his Mom, "What's wrong," he asked as he and Fi sat down on the opposite side of the table as their mother. He looked over at Fi, but she said nothing, hadn't really said anything either when she had come up to his room to get him. Nothing other than that Mom wanted to talk to them two of them. Not an inkling of what all of this was about.

Molly directed her attention to Fiona, "You and Annie were planning on surprising us huh?"

Fi realized that her mom was changing the subject, trying to stay away from the real reason for this conversation as long as possible. The reason behind Annie's mother calling…and all the tears.

"Yeah," Fi answered. "It was suppose to be a surprise for Christmas…Mom, what happened?" Take the direct course, Fi told herself. No reason to draw this out any longer than it really needs to be.

"Her Mom received a phone call…" Molly paused, fighting back the tears. It didn't work though, they still spilled down over her cheeks. "Annie drove her car off of a cliff."

"What?" Fi cried.

"How?" Jack asked.

"I don't know the whole story yet…her Mom was really upset." Molly brushed a stray tear off of her cheek. "They haven't found her body yet." There was another pause as she debated on whether or not to tell them what would most likely happen within the near future…what the tabloid magazines would eventually be saying. "The police will be investigating suicide…the reporters will latch onto this as will those tabloid magazines…" Molly stopped talking once she realized that neither of her children were paying her any mind.

"My God," Fi said softly. "I just talked to her about four hours ago…everything seemed fine." The tears were coursing down her cheeks now and she made no attempt to wipe them away.

"It was probably an accident Fi," Molly said. "She probably lost control of her car…" God, she hoped so. She hoped so badly that the suicide theory she new was surely going to pop up would be wrong, so very wrong. _Annie wouldn't purposely try to kill herself…would she? NO!! _Molly said firmly to herself, _No, Annie most definitely would not._

The phone suddenly began to ring again. Molly walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" She said as she watched Fi lay her head on Jack's shoulder, the tears still pouring down over her cheeks. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him then laid his head gently against hers, silently offering her some of his own strength.

"Molly? Have you seen the news…they aren't talking about our Annie are they?" Irene Bell's voice began babbling over the phone. It was high pitched, a dozen or more emotions evident in the tone of her voice. Fear, hope, sadness, disbelief, guilt, terror and more that Molly couldn't or didn't want to identify at that moment.

"Calm down Irene, what are you talking about?" Fi and Jack were both looking up at her curiously now.

"The news. On the news, it's talking about an accident that happened on the coastline. Annie's with her parents isn't she, they can't be talking about her, can they?" 

Annie's with her parents…the question echoed in her mind and she felt the tears threaten once more. _Annie's _suppose _to be with her parents, _Molly thought despondently. _But fate had planned something entirely different for the young woman._

Molly sighed, she hadn't planned on telling Irene or Ned or even Clu and Carey about what had happened this way, not over the phone at least. "Annie was coming for a visit Irene. She drove her car over a cliff, I don't know much more than that. Her Mom was to upset to tell me much more." She turned her attention to Jack, "Jack, go turn the TV on, would you please?"

Jack carefully pushed his sister away from himself, nodded his head as he got up from his chair and headed into the living room. Turning on the TV he flipped through the channels until he got to one of the local news stations. Already there were pictures of Annie flashing across the screen. Some of her by herself, some with the group, or just Molly. One even flashed across the screen of just him and her. "In National News we have reports that young and upcoming starlet Annie Thelen died in a horrific car accident earlier when she drove her Ford Mustang over a cliff and into the ocean. At the scene of the accident we have reporter Ted Pauling, to you Ted."

Both Fi and Molly walked into the living room just behind Jack. Molly placed her arms around each one of her children's shoulders and pulled them tighter to her. Fi leaned her head against her mother's while Jack just stayed as he was, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"Thank you Terry," the man on the TV said, behind him was the barely visible shadow of broken guardrails, just visible in the eerie lights of the portable lights used by the local rescue personnel. "Earlier today, about two hours ago, Annie Thelen drove her car over this cliff. The police are ruling it as an accident, the skid marks left at the accident scene show that she swerved to miss something, probably a deer or other large animal."

Fi began crying once more as the camera tried to zoom in on the skid marks on the road in the near darkness then whipped around to look at the broken and twisted guardrails once more.

"All attempts are being made to retrieve her body, but as such there has been no luck. Authorities are saying that if it's not retrieved within a few hours they probably won't find it. The ocean's current more than likely has carried it out to sea, in which case, the possibility of a recovery is pretty much zero."

"I've heard enough," Fi said, breaking from her mother's embrace and racing to her room. _I can't believe this has happened. All the stuff we've been through and a simple car accident has to claim her life? How is this possible?_

Simple car accident? The voice in the back of her head asked. _You call going off of a cliff a simple accident?_

Shut up, would you? Fi snarled to herself. _Just let me alone. I need to think._

There has to be more to it than a simple accident.

No there's not! It was an accident. Something ran out in front of her and she swerved…she just swerved the wrong way, that's all.

If you say so, but do you really believe that?

Yes I do, Fi answered the voice. _Not everything is related to the supernatural._

What about the mythological? A voice asked out of nowhere. 

Fi quickly looked around but saw no one in the room with her. "Now I'm hearing things," she said softly out loud. 

But Fi was not alone, outside of her window a pair of blazing red eyes stared at her. The moonlight glinted off of a polished, spiral horn made of pearl. In the blink of an eye the creature was gone, a flash of fiery red light eclipsed her room, making her jump. Fi rubbed her eyes and turned around to look toward the window, but there was nothing there. _Strange, _she said to herself.

__

Well, what do you think? Like it, hate it? Let me know in a review. This story is already all planned out so hopefully it won't take me long to write the chapters up. If you are enjoying it, let me know via a review, I greatly appreciate them!


	4. Visitor of a Paranormal Kind

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Previous chapters

Summary : Jack receives a late night visitor, but will his mind allow him to believe what he's seeing?

****

SO WEIRD

ALL IS NOT AS IT SEEMS

Chapter 4 : Visitor of a Paranormal Kind

Jack fell asleep that night and it was a restless sleep, he still couldn't believe what his mother had told them earlier. It just couldn't be true…could it? Was Annie actually dead? His dreams became nightmares, he was experiencing what his mind assumed Annie had felt during her last few seconds of life. Fear engulfed him as he watched the murky waters of the ocean below coming ever closer. Waiting to swallow him up like they had Annie.

The car plunged into the cold waters and he watched helplessly as water began to seep into it. There was no way of escape, but she must have gotten out somehow because they didn't find her body. She had to have gotten out somehow…was there the slightest chance that she could still be alive? Could it even be possible?

He grabbed hold of the door handle and began pushing with all his might against the door. It didn't budge. He suddenly remembered reading somewhere that it was nearly impossible to open a car door under the water because of the amount of pressure pushing against it. Taking a deep breath he quickly rolled the window down and watched in agony as water began to spill into the car…Wait a minute, her car was a convertible, wasn't it?

Jack sighed in his sleep as his mind conjured up an image of Annie fighting for her life, trying in vain to reach the surface before she drowned. She never reached the surface though.

Jack fought against the water in his nightmare. It was no use though, he just couldn't reach the surface. With each stroke he took it seemed the surface actually got further away from him. His lungs were on fire and he had to fight the impulse to take in a deep breath of air which he knew would be a large lungful of water. _Had this been what she was thinking as she was fighting to get to the surface? _He wondered.

"Jack?" He heard someone call his name.

He ignored it, he needed to know how this scene played out, needed to know how it ended.

"Jack?" It was her voice this time, Annie's voice, calling to him across time and space, the urgency in it was not lost on him.

Still he ignored it though, he needed to know, needed to know how she had died.

"Jack?!" Her voice became more insistent and he could almost image her shaking him. "Jack, I need to talk to you!"

Still he ignored her.

"Jack!" Her voice was a scream of agony this time.

He sat upright in bed, his breath coming fast and labored. He glanced around his bedroom and found himself to be alone, there was no one else there with him. 

"Jack…" her voice echoed in his room and sent chills running up his spine.

"What?" He asked softly and felt ridiculous for speaking when he knew there was no one there, he was totally alone.

"I need your help," her voice said quietly. "You must help me!"

"My…help?" He asked softly and couldn't believe he was talking to something he couldn't see. "Help…help you?"

"Yes," her voice answered. "You must-"

She stopped speaking as soon as the door to his room opened a crack, "Jack?" Fi asked from the doorway.

His eyes sought out his sister, relief flooding through him to see her standing there. "Fi?" He asked, feeling suddenly very strange. Had he actually just been talking to…a…ghost? A ghost he couldn't even see? But he didn't believe in such things!

"Are you all right?" Fi asked as she stepped further into his room.

"Yeah," he answered and gestured for her to have a seat on his bed. "Why would you ask that?"

"I heard you talking to yourself," Fi explained. "I thought maybe you couldn't sleep either." She paused as a single tear winded its way down her cheek. "I can't stop thinking about Annie," she said as she sat down on the bed beside him.

Jack wrapped his arms around his little sister and drew her close, "I know. Actually I was having a nightmare."

"'Bout what?"

"Annie," Jack answered.

"Oh," was all Fi said.

"I was seeing the car accident…or at least what I think probably happened." Jack said slowly, not sure if he could tell his sister the rest of it. Would she think him crazy if he said that Annie had been here, in this very room asking for his help? Or would she be the Fi he expected her to be and think it was yet another paranormal adventure?

"There's something you're not telling me Jack," she said, picking up on his sudden discomfort.

"Yeah there is, but I'm not sure how to explain it," Jack said.

"Just tell me," Fi urged.

"Annie was here, I think." Jack said quickly, needing to say this before logic reasserted itself. "I was dreaming about her car accident and I kept hearing her calling to me." He became quiet and sadly shook his head, not believing what he was saying. It was impossible, just utterly impossible. Ghosts didn't exist.

"What was she saying?" Fi asked, knowing Jack was fighting against himself, knowing he didn't want to believe what he was saying.

"She said she needed my help," Jack answered.

"Your help?" Fi repeated.

"Yeah, she said she needed my help. That I must help her."

"Help her? How?" Fi asked. Had Jack been dreaming all this, or had Annie actually been there and asking for his help?

"I don't know," he answered. "She was just about to tell me how, but then you came in."

"Is she still here?" Fi asked as she quickly looked around his dark room.

"I…I don't think so," Jack said.

"Annie?" Fi said loudly, hoping that their friend would answer her.

But no answer came.

"Maybe it was all just a dream," Jack said after a brief pause and the silence had become to much for him.

"Maybe," Fi conceded, "Or maybe she actually does need our help. Maybe she has some unfinished business…that's the reason most ghosts remain here and don't pass over."

"Or maybe it was just my imagination…the dream may have just fed it, causing my mind to think I was hearing her when I actually wasn't." Fi just looked at her brother and realized that his logical side had taken over yet again. She'd get no more information out of him this night.

"Maybe," she agreed, but Jack could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't believe it. 

And maybe he didn't either. It had seemed to real, _felt_ to real for it to be just his imagination. "It's getting late," he finally said to his sister. "Annie's mom is suppose to be calling in the morning to let mom know about the funeral arrangements, we should really get some sleep."

Fi just looked at him before she finally nodded her head and agreed with him. "You're probably right. 'Night Jack," she said and kissed him softly on the cheek. "See you in the morning." She got up and left his room, gently shutting his door behind her. Moments later he heard her own door close.

Jack laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes, but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get back to sleep. Her voice still haunted him and he had to wonder why she had come to him and not to his sister. This would be something she would be more likely to believe…more than he would anyhow.

Finally, when the sun was just starting to rise, sleep claimed him. And just like before, he heard her voice calling out to him from the beyond.

"Jack…?"

He tossed in his sleep, trying to ignore the voice he knew all to well.

"Jack…?"

He threw his pillow over his head, hoping that would blot out the voice he shouldn't be hearing.

"Jack…?"

She wouldn't let him be, wouldn't go away. _Couldn't she take the hint?_

"Jack, _please_, I need your help…"

Jack sat up in bed and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes that were as blue as they had been in life. A pair of blue eyes that belonged to someone that was dead…had someone forgotten to tell her that she was dead?

__

What do you think? Getting creepy yet? Is it Annie or Annie's ghost that Jack is seeing? Or is it even actually Annie? Review as always and maybe in chapter 5 you'll find out what's going on.


	5. Return of the Paranormal Visitor

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Doesn't this get a wee monotonous after a while? I would have to answer that with a yes…dunno about the rest of you.

Summary : Annie tries to tell Jack what she needs his help with…will he ever find out?

****

SO WEIRD

ALL IS NOT AS IT SEEMS

Chapter 5 : Return of the Paranormal Visitor

"ANNIE!!!" Jack screamed, suddenly feeling his back slam into the headboard of his bed. His hands clenched his comforter and his breath was coming in quick uneven gasps. His eyes were opened wide, focused on the girl sitting on his bed. She wasn't suppose to be there, she was DEAD! This wasn't possible, his mind kept telling him. This was absolutely and utterly NOT possible!

"Hi Jack," she said softly. She made no move, just stayed where she was, waiting for him to come to grips with the fact that she was there when she wasn't suppose to be. The expression on her face was total serenity, and her eyes were as blue as where the ocean meets the sky…Jack could almost imagine himself drowning in their cerulean depths.

"What…what…" his mouth was moving, but he was having trouble forming the words he wanted to say. He shook his head, trying to clear the clutter from his mind. Trying to form a half coherent thought.

"What am I doing here?" Annie asked for him.

Jack nodded his head, his voice inexplicably not working at the moment.

She laughed at the perplexed look on his face…she could see fear there too though. Fear of the unknown and fear of her and it saddened her heart to see this. _Before the event that took me away from them, he would have never been afraid of me…now he looks at me like I'm something out of a horror film. Maybe in a sense, I am._ She thought sadly.

"I'm here to ask for your help, just as I had tried last night before Fi interrupted me," Annie began.

"Before Fi interrupted you?" Jack asked, his body relaxed slightly, but he still kept himself pushed up against the headboard of his bed, as far from her as possible. "Wouldn't Fi be the one to ask for help? She's the one that believes in this sort of thing, not me. She's the one that's an expert on these kind of things, I wouldn't have the slightest idea of how to help you or how to go about it."

"I did try talking to Fi, she can't hear me for some reason." Annie explained.

"She…can't…hear…you…?" Jack repeated slowly, as if the words didn't want to register in his mind. In fact, the whole situation didn't want to register in his mind.

"Yes, she couldn't hear anything I said." Annie let out a breath of annoyance. "I had tried for a good twenty minutes before I came to you…I never thought you would be able to hear me…or see me." She added as an afterthought.

Jack just stared at her, still not being able to accept that she was really there…or that she was a ghost. It just shouldn't be possible. Ghosts, they weren't real…were they? "What…what do you need my help with?" He finally asked.

Annie opened her mouth to speak, but just as it had occurred last night it happened again. Fi knocked quietly on the door, opening it just a crack. "Jack, you in there?" Her voice came through the door softly.

__

Did she hear me scream? Why hadn't she and Mom come running? "Yeah, I'm here Fi. What do you need?" He glanced back at Annie, but she was gone once again. _Maybe it was just a figment of my imagination._ He thought and quickly glanced around the room, just to make certain that she wasn't hiding in the shadows someplace. The quick search came up empty, Annie was truly gone, again.

The door opened completely and Fi walked into her brother's room. "Just seeing if you were awake yet. Mom and I just got back from the store."

"Oh," Jack said. _That explains why they didn't come running, they weren't home._

"I told Mom you had a rough night so she decided to let you sleep."

"Did you tell her about Annie?" _That's all I need, Mom thinking I'm as crazy as Fi is. I don't know if she could handle it if she thought both of her children saw ghosts…I don't know if I'd be able to handle it. I mean, I'm suppose to be the logical and down to earth one after all. Fi's the crazy one that chases after ghosts and all that paranormal junk…not me. It all had to be my imagination. Just left over pieces of the dream…Annie wasn't actually here._ But for some reason that thought didn't set his mind at ease, he was having a hard time trying to wrap his mind around the idea. He knew what he had seen. If he had reached out, he probably could've touched her.

"You all right Jack?" Fi asked, ignoring his question and asking one of her own. She came further into the room and stood at the foot of his bed and looked worriedly down at him. Her brown eyes sought out his, looking for any clue as to his distraction. _Had he seen Annie again? Why was she coming to him and not me? _Fi wondered. _She knows Jack doesn't believe in this kind of stuff, knows he wouldn't believe that he's actually seeing her. Annie knows that Jack would totally flip. _Then a thought suddenly occurred to her, _Maybe that's it, maybe she's doing it on purpose, maybe she's trying to prove to Jack that there is another realm of existence!_

Jack looked up at his sister, meeting her eyes and nodded his head. "I'm fine," He said. "I'll be down in a few minutes." He said, knowing that that would have been the next question, and forestalling any other questions he knew his sister was bound to ask. Any of the paranormal questions she would undoubtedly ask.

Fi nodded her head and turned around and left the room, but her mind was working furiously. Contemplating all the possibilities…_Could Annie actually be trying to contact Jack? And if so, what for? There has to be more to it…she can't just be trying to prove to him that there is another completely different realm than our own. There has to be more to it, and somehow, I will find out._

Once the door had quietly shut behind his sister and he was certain that she was gone, he got up off of the bed and searched his room once more. Again the search came up with nothing, Annie was nowhere at all within his room. "Annie?" He called softly, hoping against all odds that there would be no answer.

There wasn't.

"Thank God," Jack said softly to no one in particular, considering the fact that he was all-alone in his room once more. "I have got to be imagining things, that's all. Ghosts are not real…such things don't exist. There has got to be a logical explanation for all of this." With that thought, Jack grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt, put them on and ran down the stairs to help his mother and sister put the groceries away.

************

Jack heard the phone ringing as he reached the kitchen. His mother picked it up before either he or Fi could get to it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Molly?" The other person asked.

"Yes, is that you Lisa?"

"Yes…um…" Lisa paused and Molly could tell the other woman was fighting back tears.

"Lisa, is everything all right?"

"Yes…no…nothing has been all right since we received that call Molly. Nothing will ever be all right again."

"I know," Molly responded weakly, thinking back to her own loss of her husband, even though it had been such a long time ago, the memory was still fresh in her mind. It would always be fresh in her mind, you just couldn't forget something like that. You just couldn't. There was nothing she could say to either Lisa or Eric to banish the heartache they were feeling at the moment. Nothing that would help lessen it. "I'm sorry Lisa," Molly said, knowing as soon as she said it that it would help in no way, but having nothing else to really say.

"I know Molly…" Lisa said softly. "When will the hurt go away?"

"Truthfully?" Molly asked, but didn't expect a reply, nor did she give the other woman enough time to respond. "It never goes away, it may lessen over time, but it never goes away. It's always there at the back of your mind…the what ifs, the could've beens. The dull ache will always be there in your heart, but it does lessen with the passage of time…but you must go on. Annie would've wanted you to. You just have to remember that."

"I know, it's just…it doesn't seem right that she died before we did." Molly could hear the tears in the other woman's voice. "You're not suppose to outlive your children Molly. You're just not suppose to." Then Lisa Thelen broke down into tears.

"Lisa?"

"Yes?"

"Things will get better, it'll just take time, that's all." Molly said, the compassion in her voice. "You just have to live from day to day and remember that she'll always be there in your heart."

"Thank you Molly."

"Now, what did you actually call for?" Molly asked. "I know you couldn't have called just to break down in tears on me." Molly said, trying to make the other woman smile, even if it was a lame joke.

"About the funeral," Lisa answered.

"When…when is it?"

"Can you be here in two days?" Lisa asked.

"We can be there tonight if you want us to," Molly answered.

"That's really not necessary-" Lisa began.

"It may not be, but all you have to do is say the word and we'll be on the next flight down," Molly interrupted.

"Molly?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much," Lisa said.

"Your welcome. You know you can call anytime you need to talk. I'll always be here, and if I'm not, just leave a message and I'll call just as soon as possible."

"I know, and I greatly appreciate it," Lisa responded. "I have to go now…there's still so much to be done…and I just don't…don't know how I'm going to handle it all."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, we're managing…somehow."

"All right, but if you do need any help, you know you can call."

"Yes, thank you again. I'll talk to you later. Bye." With that, the phone clicked and the line went dead. 

Molly looked at her children and they looked at her. "What…what did Mrs. Thelen want?" Jack finally asked.

"They've made the funeral arrangements," Molly replied. "Call Irene and Ned up and let them know that we're leaving as soon as possible."

__

Hmmm, I didn't do a cliffhanger this time around, will the miracles never cease? Although this chapter was really nothing special, we still haven't found out what Annie needs Jack's help with, but you still won't find that out till a later chapter. In the next chapter, Fi runs into a creature straight out of the twilight zone…or could it be straight out of her scariest nightmare? Stay tuned to find out, and be sure to review! It's the little button there in the left hand corner, click on it and leave me a review, I thrive on them! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Darktydes

**__**

Author : Wild-Melody

Disclaimer : Don't we ever get sick of these things? I no own and am in no way associated with So Weird. This is only being done for fun.  
Summary : Have you ever saw a black Unicorn? Unless you're dead, of coarse you haven't.

A/N : Ok, now bear with me on this one, please. I'm not 100% positive on where on Earth (or off therefore) Annie's parents live, but for this story, I am going to say they live in Brazil. Capeche? No? Well then, tough luck. LOL This has got to be my longest chapter yet, hope you enjoy.

SO WEIRD

ALL IS NOT AS IT SEEMS

Chapter 6 : Darktydes

__

Annie's ghost : I suppose when one mentions a Unicorn, the image you perceive is that of a magnificent white beast? Right? Not always. There is a black Unicorn called Darktydes. Darktydes is the Messenger of Death.

************

The plane ride was nothing out of the ordinary. Or in Fi's case, nothing out of the extraordinary. She'd sat through the whole flight with Jack on one side of her and her mother on the other. Carey and his brother Clu had sat behind her with their parents, Irene and Ned. The whole trip had been quiet, not a word had been uttered. Each had been lost on their own thoughts and what the whole meaning behind this rushed trip was.

__

Annie's death. It still didn't sound right to Fi. There was something she was missing, and she still hadn't figured out what it was. There was a piece missing to this puzzle, and some how she would figure out what is was.

__

Annie's dead…Fi thought for the thousandth time. _She's actually gone and not coming back. What's so strange about that? People die in car accidents all the time._

But how many of those people drive their cars over a hundred and fifty foot drop? A voice asked in the back of her head. _How many drive their cars off of a cliff and straight into the ocean? Her body was never found._

Fi shook her head to clear it, _It's happened before. The ocean current probably carried it away, she was driving a convertible after all and the top was down._

All the more reason why she should have survived. There was nothing keeping her in the car to drown.

She's gone, would you just deal with it? Fi yelled at herself.

__

You're the one who isn't dealing with it. You're the one talking to yourself after all. The voice said back. There was a brief pause and Fi thought that finally the voice had settled down. No such luck. _Besides which, there's also the fact that Annie has been contacting Jack and not you…why is that?_

Maybe because she was closer with Jack?

How do you figure? The voice asked. _Jack doesn't believe in the paranormal like the two of you do. He couldn't stand her in the beginning…she reminded him too much of you._

He doesn't believe in the paranormal like we use to, you mean. Annie is gone. She's dead. And besides, he didn't like that she took my place, that's why he didn't like her at first. And not that it much matters, she's gone and it's all in the past.

I think you're wrong. You're not seeing the whole picture here.

And just what picture am I not seeing? Fi fairly snarled at herself.

__

The supernatural forces had tried killing you once before, who is to say that they didn't kill Annie? Who is to say that they won't come for you next? Or maybe Jack or your mother? Have you thought of that?

I got out of all of this, or have you forgotten? It's not a part of me anymore.

You may have gotten out of it, but do you think it got out of you?

What do you mean?

Think about it. The voice said, then remained quiet.

__

Think about it? That's all you're going to say? Just, 'Think about it'? If you know something I don't I **think **you had better tell me now!

I know nothing at all that you don't. And you know nothing that I do not.

You know what you are? You're an absolute asshole! You know that?! Fi paused a second in her tirade. _I wonder if everyone else perceives me as this annoying too?_

Nothing like talking to yourself, is there?

If you know everything I know, and I know everything you know, then why don't you just tell me what you know since I apparently already know it?

Sorry, it just doesn't work that way. You have to figure it out for yourself. And besides, did that actually make any sense at all?

Whatever! Fi cried to herself in exasperation. _This is really getting me nowhere._

A crackle came over the intercom system then one of the flight attendants cleared her throat. "We will be landing in approximately thirty minutes, please return your seats to their upright positions and fasten your safety belts. Again, we will be landing in approximately thirty minutes, please return your seats to their upright positions and fasten your safety belts. Thank you for flying with UA and enjoy the rest of your trip."

"Thank God," Jack said softly to Fi's left. "I hate flying."

"There's nothing to be afraid of Jack," Molly said to Fi's right. "People fly all the time and nothing happens."

"Yeah, but what about those few accidents you do hear about? I just really hate flying, I don't see why we couldn't have gotten the bus out of storage and drove down."

"It would have taken to long and Lisa and Kevin wanted us down here as soon as possible. This was the fastest way." Molly answered.

"Yeah, well, I'm taking a bus on the return trip."

"You have the money for it?" Fi asked with a huge grin.

"Um…well…actually, no." Jack answered.

"Then I guess you'll be flying back with the rest of us," Molly said to her son.

"And it would be all my luck we'd get on a malfunctioning plane and crash," Jack said just as one of the stewardesses walked past.

"Our planes are checked before each take off, you have nothing to fear about a possible malfunction," she said to the three.

"And wasn't your airline the one that was having so many problems back in the 90's?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at the middle-aged woman.

The brunette smiled pleasantly, "You must be getting our airline confused with one of our competitors. We can proudly say we have not had a single accident within the past thirty years."

Jack just eyed her skeptically. _I'm certain this is the airline I kept hearing about over the news. _"What about Flight 714? Wasn't that one of your airplanes?" He asked.

The woman appeared flustered, "Yes…it was one of ours." The woman paused, her eyes narrowing slightly. "It was never proved as a mechanical malfunction. It was termed human error," the woman quickly shut up as she realized her error. "Our Captain today has been flying with us since we originally began operation, you have nothing to fear." With that said she continued on her way before Jack could say anything further.

"And that's suppose to make me feel safer?" Jack asked quietly.

"This is your Captain speaking, we are beginning our descent. Please make certain that you have your safety belts fastened and your seats to their upright positions. The landing may be a bit bumpy."

"Now should I worry?" Jack said as the airplane began to shake slightly with the change in altitude.

************

"Molly!" Someone called as soon as the group had entered the airport terminal. Molly turned to face the voice and saw Lisa Thelen standing there, waving toward them. Her husband Kevin, stood just slightly behind him, he appeared sad and worn. His daughter's death was taking its toll on him.

"Lisa," Molly said as she walked toward her old friend. "It's good to see you," She drew the other woman into a tight hug. "I'm only sorry that it's under these tragic conditions." Molly said as she drew away from Lisa's tight embrace.

"You know Fiona and Jack," Molly indicated her two children. "And Irene and Ned and their sons Carey and Clu."

Lisa smiled sadly at the group, "It's good to see you again, I just wish it wasn't for these reasons."

"I'm sorry," Irene said as she drew Lisa into a hug. "I never thought we'd be meeting again for Annie's funeral. It just doesn't seem right."

"I know," Lisa said softly.

"Our car's just outside, we can get your bags and go if you're ready." Kevin said from behind Lisa.

Molly hugged him, kissing his cheek gently. "I don't know if I'd be as steadfast as you are right now Kevin if I were dealing with my daughter's death." She whispered in his ear.

Kevin just looked at her and smiled sadly. "It hasn't sunk in yet," he said quietly, "I still can't believe that she is actually gone."

"I know," Molly said just as softly. "I keep expecting to see her come running over and throwing her arms around me."

Kevin smiled and nodded his head. "I know, I keep expecting her to walk through our front door and tell us it was all just a big mistake. The reality of the situation is just positively surreal."

"I'm going to go and get the bags," Jack said, feeling uncomfortable with all the doom and gloom and not wanting to deal with his own emotions. It just brought back to many memories for him. _And the sad part is I'm old enough to remember it all this time…instead of just the bits and pieces like I do with dad. I'll carry this with me forever…I'm not a little boy this time around._

"I'll go with you," Carey and Clu piped up at the same time.

As they started walking toward the baggage claim, Carey said softly, "I still can't believe it. It's hard to picture Annie as being gone. She was always so full of life…sometime annoyingly full of life, but this…it's just so unreal."

"Yeah," was all Jack said.

"Man, I'm going to miss her," Clu said. He looked toward his brother and their best friend, "But maybe there was a reason behind her death."

"Oh, don't you start in on it too!" Jack cried out.

"What?" Clu asked, thoroughly confused.

"You're sounding like Fi, because of Annie's ghost…" Jack broke off as he looked at his friends and the perplexed looks they were giving him.

"Annie's ghost?" Carey asked. "What are you talking about Jack?"

"Nothing," Jack answered and continued to walk toward the baggage claim. Carey and Clu traded perplexed looks but said nothing further, instead they followed their friend to go and get the bags.

************

That Night…

Fi glanced out of the bedroom window, looking out over the forested land. It was beautiful here, the moonlight spilled onto the ground in molten silver, bathing everything in its pale light. _Why would Annie have wanted to leave this place and come live with us? Why would anyone want to leave this place?_

As if you don't know, the irritating voice said.

__

Oh no, not you again. Can't you just go away and leave me in peace?

That's virtually impossible and you know it.

Yeah, yeah…whatever.

Argh, what is it with you kids today and that word?

What word? Fi asked, her curiosity sparked.

__

Whatever! That has got to be the most used word in a young adult's vocabulary.

Oh, so now I'm a young adult and not a kid, huh?

To quote you, whatever.

So why are you back now?

We need to take a walk.

Why?

Do you always ask so many questions?

I don't know, do I? You are me after all, remember? Fi asked and actually smiled at the groan that came in answer to the question.

__

Now you think you're so smart, don't you? The voice asked, irritation apparent in its ethereal voice.

__

Maybe. So, what about this walk?

We have someone to meet.

Annie? Fi asked, her hopes rising.

__

No, someone else.

You will find out when we get there.

Cryptic, aren't we?

************

Fi walked for what seemed like an eternity, but when she glanced at her watch she realized it had only been half of an hour. Ahead, the silver moonlight spilling upon it, a meadow opened up before her with a quiet stream bisecting it. The moonlight fell upon the quiet waters, turning it into sparkling silver. Trees lined the outer edges of the meadow and Fi could hear the calls of the night animals. _Shouldn't I be worried about all the animals around here?_

No, the voice answered. _You have nothing to fear, not here anyhow._

Where is here?

Just wait, he is on his way.

Who? Fi asked just as a large black cat stalked out of the undergrowth. Fi suddenly felt a shiver of fear creep its way up her spine. 

It was a large black panther, his yellow eyes focused on her. She stared uncertainly at it, fear coursing through her body.

__

Don't be afraid, little one. I mean you no harm. His voice purred in her mind.

Fi stared at him, not certain if she had heard right. "What…who are you?"

__

You know who I am already.

Annie's panther!

I have come with a message.

A message, from whom? Fi wondered.

The panther did not have the time to answer as another creature slipped from the depths of the forest. Fi stared in awe at it, having never seen its like before.

The moonlight did not touch his coat, as if it feared to do so. His black coat was blacker than the blackest of night, as if he were the night itself. The moonlight bounced off of a horn made of pearl, and glistened from mane and tail as red as fire's light. His eyes blazed red, fierce and fiery…Fi could almost image their heated glare burning her flesh.

"What…what are you?" Fi whispered. 

He was a Unicorn, she knew that much. But he was unlike any Unicorn she had ever seen or read about. Unicorns were suppose to be white, with glistening golden horns and manes and tails of woven gold…not black as pitch, like this one.

He reared up on his hind legs, fire spilt from his nostrils. His front hooves hit the ground, the air resounded with a crack of thunder. "I," he said indignantly, "am Darktydes, the Messenger of Death, and I have come for you Fiona Phillips."

__

Now I know what you're all saying…Darktydes? Messenger of Death? I know, Death comes for you himself, but for this story, he has a helper…a black Unicorn that arrives before he does to prepare the soul for its departure.

Well, let me know what you think of the story so far…I hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Things should start to heat up from here on in. There's a coming battle that will decide the fate of the world. For good or for evil, only one side can win.

Review!!! Please, I love reviews. It lets me know if you're liking the story or not.

Now onto the shout outs, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and if you're reading this story and haven't reviewed, how 'bout doing so. I appreciate it greatly when I get reviews!

Swim6516 : I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the previous ones.

Rebecca : Fi's not going to be helping Jack specifically with the Annie thing, she's going to be helping Annie more, but you'll find that out in the later chapters. Jack's going to have a few problems of his own to deal with.

Melloni : glad you're enjoying the chapters so far, make sure you read all of them though! They'll be getting more and more interesting as things start to really develop. Tell Ashlee that she had better read this to and review it or else…I know where she lives after all! LOL

MP : Thanks for the heads up on Annie's dad's name. We already had this discussion so I won't repeat myself again. I fixed his name in this chapter, but I'm not going to bother with the previous chapters, too much work and I'm too lazy. LOL. Hope you like this chapter. J 

Jenn : glad you liked that last chapter. Hope you like this one too, it's my favorite so far.


End file.
